Carl in Buster's Room
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: Buster Baxter invites Carl Gould, the autistic Arthur rabbit character, to his home. Things start not to go so well when Carl goes into Buster's room. And how will Buster feel about Carl's good intentions? One Shot. NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST FANFIC I'M EVER POSTING ON THIS SITE! This fandom is polluted and shame on those who fouled this fandom and disgraced us Arthur fans! Good Bye!


**Carl in Buster's Room**

"Hey Carl," says Buster, "want to come over to my house?"

"Okay," says Carl.

So later Buster brings Carl to his condo and lets him in and Buster's mother, Bitzi is there.

"Hi Carl," says Bitzi.

"Hello Mrs. Baxter," replies Carl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," replies Bitzi. "Can I give you something to drink?"

"Do you have apple juice?" asks Carl. "In a box, not a bottle."

Bitzi doesn't answer for a few seconds.

"We have some apple juice, Carl," she says, "but not in a box. Will it be alright if I give it to you in a cup?"

"Okay," says Carl.

So Bitzi pours Carl a cup of apple juice. Buster gets himself something else to drink and they have their drinks.

After Buster and Carl enjoy their drinks they head upstairs toward Buster's room and they converse as they walk until they reach Buster's room.

Buster opens the door and enters his room and thereafter says "Come on in, Carl."

But Carl hesitates to enter when he looks inside Buster's room. Much to Carl's dismay and horror, Buster's room is a mess.

"Carl," says Buster, "come in, don't be shy."

Carl says nothing and slowly walks right in but still isn't happy with the way he sees Buster's room.

"Oh before we go on, there's something I want to show you!" says Buster.

Buster leads Carl to his food collection and tells him about it. Carl, though, isn't happy to see what's inside that thing.

"Ew!" says Carl with a disgusted look on his face. "The food looks rotten!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," says Buster, "I just like to keep food in here that is special to me!"

Buster then opens the food cabinet to give Carl a closer look and to take something out for himself. A putrid smell is emitted from the cabinet and reaches Carl.

"Eck!" says Carl, covering his nose, "That doesn't smell good!"

Buster then tries to offer Carl something he thinks Carl might like and is more recent. He pulls something out.

"Want some?" asks Buster.

"Eww, no!" answers Carl who turns his head away and puts his hands up in front of him.

Carl is even more disgusted when he sees Buster eating from his food cabinet.

"Aren't you going to get sick from eating that?" asks the flabbergasted Carl.

"Carl, my buddy," says Buster, "it's all right. This stuff doesn't make me sick. It actually tastes very good!"

Carl then looks around the messy room. He then starts picking things up.

"Carl," says Buster, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up this room," Carl answers, "It's a mess."

"That's very nice of you Carl," says Buster, "but please leave my clothes where they are."

Buster tells Carl what he once told his best friend Arthur when he stayed with him and studied with him.

"But I don't like messy rooms," says Carl. "I like clean places. And how can you live like this?"

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch TV," suggests Buster. "But first let me go to the bathroom right quick."

Buster leaves Carl alone in the room. While Buster is away, Carl, who can no longer stand the messy room, starts picking things up. He puts Buster's dirty clothes in a hamper and picks up trash off the floor. But Carl doesn't finish, Buster comes back into the room and catches Carl cleaning his room and becomes shocked.

"Carl, stop!" says Buster.

Carl stops what he's doing and looks at Buster.

"I told you not to touch any of this stuff," Buster tells Carl.

"But Buster," says Carl, "I told you, I don't like a messy room."

"Carl," says Buster, "there's a reason why I left these things where they were. I had them organized!"

"I don't think it's organized," says Carl. "In fact, I don't know how this is organized. It just looks like a mess."

Buster gets a little impatient with Carl.

"Well now that you moved my stuff," says Buster, "I'm messed up now!"

"How are you messed up?" asks Carl, "I was just trying to help. And you should clean your room or your mom will be mad at you!"

Now Buster is getting angrier and more impatient with Carl.

"I had these things in place for a reason!" says Buster. "I have a system! Now because you had to interfere with things, I'm thrown off now!"

Carl covers his ears and says "Don't yell so loud, you're hurting my ears and I can't stand loud noises!"

But Buster is too angry to care.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carl," says Buster. "I'm not being that loud, and besides, noises are a part of life.

"Stop it," says Carl, "I'm very sensitive to loud noises!"

"Well too bad," says Buster. "And I didn't bring you here to clean my room."

Carl feels hurt and upset.

"If you're not going to clean this room or let me clean it," says Carl, "then I don't want to be here! I'm going home!"

"Go ahead Carl," says Buster. "Nobody's making you stay!"

But just as Carl is about to leave, Bitzy appears.

"What's going on here?" she asks.

"Mrs. Baxter, I can't stay in this room," Carl complains, "it's a mess in here and I hate messy places. And Buster won't let me help him clean it up!"

"Oh," says Bitzi.

"Can you take me home," asks Carl, "I don't want to be here anymore."

Bitzi is a bit take aback by this.

"Okay," says Bitzi, "I'll take you home.

She then turns to Buster and says "And as for you, young man, I'll deal with you later.

And Bitzi takes Carl out of the room and downstairs.

Then Buster's anger is replaced with guilt.

"What have I done?" he asks himself. "Maybe Carl's right. And I've been ungrateful to him and I was rude and inconsiderate to him. Oh I gotta go and make things right with him!"

Buster then runs out of his room and runs downstairs where Carl is and waiting to leave. Carl is sitting in the livingroom as Bitzi calls Carl's mother

"Carl wait," shouts Buster before he and Carl see each other.

Buster then approaches Carl and starts talking to him. Bitzi then turns toward the two boys to see what's going on.

"Carl," he says to him, "I'm really sorry that I was mean to you. I know you were only trying to help and you're right. I should have been more considerate toward you but instead I was thinking only of myself."

Carl doesn't say anything.

Buster goes on, "Can you please forgive me? I don't want you to go."

"But I don't want to go back up there," says Carl.

"We don't have to back to my room," says Buster, "we can just stay here in the living room. Or we can go outside and play."

Buster goes on to say, "I don't want you to leave. And I'm really sorry.

Carl is silent for a few seconds.

And then he says "That's okay. And I forgive you Buster."

"If you want," says Buster, "we can go back up and clean my room. And I'll try to be quieter."

"Okay," says Carl.

Carl then turns to Mrs. Baxter.

"I change my mind," says Carl, "I want to stay here."

Bitzi then tells Carl's mother that he wants to stay. Then Buster and Carl go back upstairs and they clean Buster's room. Carl cleans up under Buster's supervision and Buster tells Carl where to put things.

Buster and Carl finish cleaning up.

"This looks much better," says Carl, "I like this!"

"I think from now on," says Buster, "I'm going to have my room clean before having guests over."

Carl and Buster then play with each other and they also go and watch TV.

The End

 **Author's Note:** It's about time we had a fanfic featuring Carl. And thanks to episodes like "Carl's Concerto," "He Said, He Said," and "Opposites Distract," (which Carl doesn't appear in,) I was able to come up with this fanfic.

I decided to put these two rabbits together and since Carl and Buster are practically the opposite of each other, Buster being a slob and Carl being a neat-freak, this may have just worked! I did want Carl and Buster to have their differences, but I also wanted it to be a happy ending and wanted these two to be friends.

So, I'm up for some reviews and some constructive criticism. Do you see any way this story could have been written better? Or if you want, you can rewrite your version of this.

This is the third fanfic I've written and posted today!


End file.
